


death blossom

by leeminho2828



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, im kinda evil, there's a lot of plot twists but i will post another chapter explaining everything, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminho2828/pseuds/leeminho2828
Summary: a texture akin to that of a vine, maybe.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. ------

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my irl friend <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+irl+friend+%26lt%3B3).



for someone like mark- awkward, shy, socially inept, etc- it’s hard for him to convey his feelings sometimes. he gets shy, he stutters, his face goes red and his palms sweaty.

this is why, in university, when he gets his first ever crush, he doesn’t know how to react. he’s always been someone else’s crush, not the person crushing. so, he leaves him flowers. the boy, donghyuck, sits right in front of him in his botany theory class. mark buys a single flower at the florists down the road every morning and quickly puts them in whichever part of donghyuck’s bag is open.

currently, in their theory class, they’ve been learning about flower meanings and symbols. when mark first came to terms with his feelings, he gave donghyuck a red rose the next day. every time donghyuck saw a flower in his bag, he would smile and take it out to smell it, carefully placing it back in his bag so it wouldn’t be damaged. every time mark saw donghyuck smiling at the flowers that mark gave him, his chest warmed and a blush bloomed high on his cheeks.

the flower of the day today was a white carnation, meaning pure love and good luck. mark knew that the other had some exams coming up, so he wanted to cheer him on for them. mark didn’t, he majored in botany and had his exams at a different time. donghyuck only minored in botany, majoring in music instead.

mark watched as donghyuck spotted the flower, a shocking white against the dark tones of his backpack. donghyuck smiled, gave the flower a sniff, put it back in his bag and continued with his day.

-

donghyuck looked at the collection of flowers lined up on his windowsill, scoffing at each and every one. he knows who gives him these flowers, of course he does. how could he not? he sits right behind him like some (incredibly cute) creep, gives him flowers and cannot speak to anyone for the life of him.

donghyuck always reacts like that to the flowers because he knows the effect it has on poor little mark lee. donghyuck is no stranger to this, he knows how attractive he is. this definitely isn’t the first time something like this has happened. as much as he thinks mark is cute, mark is also not worth his time. donghyuck is way out of mark’s league.

the flowers will probably be planted in his (extensive) garden full of flowers, in the section solely for regular flowers, of course. sunflowers, mongolias, camellias. you name it, it’s probably in donghyuck’s garden. mark’s special flowers will come, donghyuck would make sure of it. he was excited to find out what they’d be. he almost felt bad for mark, being led on like this. almost.

-

mark bit his lip, stuttering his way through thanking the florist. the flower of the day was an amaryllis. he hurried his way to class, early as usual. surprisingly this time, donghyuck was too, giving him a sweet smile in greeting. mark’s heart near stopped in his chest. he went and took his usual seat behind donghyuck. as soon as mark started taking his books out, donghyuck turns, again with that sweet smile. “hey, mark. can i borrow a pencil? i forgot mine.”

mark’s face turns red. he doesn’t say anything, just wordlessly hands donghyuck a pencil and an eraser for good measure. “thanks, mark.” donghyuck’s voice was like honey as he spoke to mark. “i’ll buy you a drink after class as payment.” donghyuck says, leaving no room for rebuttal. mark just nods, a smile fighting its way onto his face.

more students started to file in just as donghyuck turned away, an evil smirk on his face.

-

“so, markie. what would you like to drink today?” donghyuck asks, a small grin playing at his lips. mark scans the menu, face red as per usual. “uh- i’ll take a… look, donghyuck, you really don’t have to waste your money on me, it was j-just a pencil.” donghyuck rolled his eyes, seemingly joking. ‘a waste of money it is, mark lee.’

“don’t be silly, mark. i wore down the lead so much! it’s the least i can do.” mark’s face miraculously turns a shade darker. “f-fine. can i get a, uh, banana milk?” it was everything donghyuck could do to not start laughing, instead nodding and going to the register to order.

he comes back around two minutes later with a small carton of banana milk and his own drink. “let’s go for a walk, shall we?” mark is in the middle of opening his banana milk when donghyuck says this and nearly drops it. “i-i mean, s-sure.” he answers, fumbling around with the small carton. donghyuck is nearly endeared by the boys nervous actions.

donghyuck languidly sips from his coffee, one he doesn’t like all that much but got anyway because he needed caffeine. “h-hows the, uh, coffee?” mark asks, a small moustache of banana milk on his upper lip. donghyuck smiles, eyes on the small line of milk. ‘is he- shit- is he looking at my lips? is there something on them?’ mark thinks.

eyes wide, he brings a hand up to his lips. “is there something th-there?” mark asks, hand still covering his lips. “just a small bit of banana milk. the coffee is good, thanks for asking. how’s the banana milk?” donghyuck returns, a genuine laugh bubbling up in his throat. mark wipes it away, face flushed red again. “s’good. thank you.”

“i’m glad. c’mon, i see a playground!” and then donghyuck is running, hand firmly clasped around mark’s wrist. mark stumbles slightly, eyes fixated on their hands. their skin tones complemented each other, the tanned skin of donghyuck’s arm contrasting with mark’s paler tones.

as soon as they reached the playground, donghyuck was letting go and bolting towards the swings, leaving mark to catch his breath and finish up his milk. donghyuck didn’t seem to care about his coffee at this point, it coming dangerously close to spilling every time he swung. the higher he swung, the more the liquid sloshed dangerously close to spilling over.

“w-wait, donghyuck!” mark cried, a second too late as the liquid spilled all over donghyucks yellow sweater. donghyuck quickly brought the swing to a stop, cursing frequently and attempting to hold his sweater away from his stomach. mark rushed up to him, already pulling his own sweater over his head to give to donghyuck. donghyuck couldn’t help but stare at the way mark’s shirt rode up as he pulled his sweater off.

donghyuck followed, his undershirt being tucked into his jeans so no skin showed. “thank you, mark. aren’t you cold?” donghyuck asked, pulling mark’s sweater over his own head. mark shook his head, taking donghyuck’s coffee cup to put it in a bin nearby. mark is kinda hot, donghyuck realises, shamelessly staring at mark’s thighs as he walked. “i gotta go home and wash this. see you ‘round, markie.” donghyuck says, gesturing to the coffee-stained sweater in his arm. “i’ll return this to you next class, if that’s alright.”

mark shifts his weight to his hip, trying his best to look nonchalant. “sure. s-see you, donghyuck.” donghyuck smirks at the stutter, turning around and walking in the general direction of his house. “call me hyuck, mark. it’s easier.” he calls over his shoulder, not stopping to see mark’s reaction.

-

next class, donghyuck had brought back his sweater, neatly folded. “you wanna hang out after class, markie?” donghyuck asks, resting his chin on the back of his chair. mark’s hands, holding a purple orchid, trembled where donghyuck couldn’t see them. “yeah, i-i’d really like that.” donghyuck smiled at his reply, turning back around as their professor came in. quickly, mark put the flower in donghyuck’s bag, then focused himself on the professor.

after class, donghyuck waited outside the door for mark to come outside, mark having wanted to speak to their professor after the class ended. “thank y-you!” mark called. “well, markie. shall we?” donghyuck holds his arm out for mark to link his arm through, which mark does, albeit reluctantly with his face (again) flushed an adorable shade of pink.

“where a-are we going, donghyuck?” mark asked, heart racing from their close proximity. “you’ll see. also, i told you to call me hyuck! or you could call me hyuckie, then we’d have matching nicknames!” donghyuck replies, tugging on mark’s arm in complaint. “sorry, h-hyuckie.” mark mumbles, eyes angled towards the floor. donghyuck hummed. “much better.”

mark’s eyes flitted up to donghyuck’s stunning face for a second, before he averted them back to the floor. ‘he’s easier than most i’ve dealt with, that’s for sure.’ donghyuck thought. “you comin’ or what markie?” almost immediately mark stumbled forwards, muttering a, “sorry, hyuckie.” under his breath.

-

they were seated at another cafe, one with various potted plants dotted around everywhere. the walls were striped pale green and white and the ceiling was intricately carved white stone. the aesthetic of the cafe was warm, and the smell of freshly ground coffee lingered in the air, along with a hint of something sweet. “i really like the, uh, the vibe of this c-cafe. thanks for bringing m-me here, hyuckie.” only two stutters? that’s a win in mark’s book.

donghyuck had a soft smile on his lips. “it’s no problem. i told you, markie. you’re fun!” mark blushed again, looking down at the hot chocolate that he had nestled in his hands. ‘almost too easy. it’s like he’s asking for it.’ donghyuck thinks, hiding his grin behind his mug. mark hurriedly takes a sip of his hot chocolate, not realising it’s a little too hot as he burns his tongue. “shit!” he curses. this grabbed donghyuck’s attention from his daydreaming.

“fuck, are you okay?” donghyuck asks, calling a waiter over to get a glass of water. “yeah, i think so.” mark takes the glass of water from the waiter graciously, thanking him. donghyuck can’t help but stare as mark’s adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. “god, that hurt like a bitch.” mark laughs, wiping his lips with a napkin. donghyuck suppressed a shiver as he heard mark swear. he didn’t think it would have an affect.

“hey, you didn’t stutter!” donghyuck realises. mark’s face breaks into a grin, his face slowly turning that dark shade of red. mark goes to reach for his cup again to hide his red face, but donghyuck stops him from drinking in case he burns his tongue again. “oh, yeah. thanks.”

-

donghyuck would’ve normally disposed of his last victim or sent them on their way to suffer without donghyuck around by now, but with mark he found it was so much more difficult to let him go. he had no idea why, he just felt that mark was too precious. alas, the seeds had been planted- he had to follow through now. heaving a sigh, donghyuck carried on his walk, idly shuffling along. fuck emotions.

donghyuck thought back to his previous victims, the betrayed, sad looks on their faces enough to nearly drive donghyuck to insanity. he holds himself, luckily, and doesn’t give in to the madness. he stumbles over his own feet in his haste to distract himself from his thoughts. “woah, hey there. you good?” standing tall above him, a hand on his arm, stood a man donghyuck had never seen before. god, was he so good-looking.

donghyuck felt a sly smile come up on his face. “i’m fine, thanks.”

-

the mans name, donghyuck soon found out, was lucas. or xuxi. or yukhei. he had many names, donghyuck discovered. they hung out a fair bit, and became quite close. donghyuck hadn’t thought about mark at all throughout meeting lucas, which he supposed was an issue as he had around ten missed calls from him. poor boy.

the next time mark called him, he was with lucas. nevertheless, he picked up the call. “hey, markie!” donghyuck chirped cheerfully into the phone. lucas gave him a short side glance. when mark spoke, donghyuck could nearly hear his pout. “why’ve you been ignoring me?” donghyucks entire demeanour softened. “markie, i’ve been busy lately. we can hang out later at the coffee shop.”

mark sniffled. “o-okay. please text me, i m-miss you.” mark’s voice softened dramatically towards the end of that sentence. donghyucks heart ached. “miss you too, markie. talk later?” another sniffle, then some rustling. “you better t-talk to me later.” a smile unwillingly crept up onto donghyuck’s face, and he could feel lucas’ eyes burning into the side of his head. “of course. anything for my markie.”

there was a ‘beep’ as the line disconnected, and donghyuck focused his attention back at lucas. his jaw was clenched, rather attractively, and his face bore a stony expression. “who was that?” donghyuck suppressed a smile. seems it was working, then. “my dear friend, mark.” lucas’ eyes widened comically. “mark? mark lee?” donghyuck let his face morph into an expression of shock. it was fake, but lucas couldn’t tell. “you know him?” donghyuck knew very well that they knew each other, from way back when they were children.

“yeah. bastard and i went to school together as kids. same grade.” lucas’ eyes flashed as the light shifted. “oh? were you born in ’99?” donghyuck questioned. lucas nodded, the muscles in his jaw twitching. “everyone loved him. he was a cute kid, yeah, but nothing special. used to be a bit of a sociopath, actually. extroverted or whatever.” a sociopath? that wasn’t the mark lee that donghyuck knew.

lucas continued, oblivious to donghyuck’s expression. “he had a fair few friends; wouldn’t say he was top of the food chain, but he was pretty far up there.” interesting. lucas leaned back on his arms, tilting his head back and exposing his jawline. “him and i both liked this girl at one point- well, i liked her. he was just saying he did to get at me. she ended up choosing him instead, only for her to get crushed by his rejection. her parents found her dead almost a month after that.” oh? well, this was news to donghyuck.

donghyuck thought for a moment, frowning. “so why’s he not a sociopath now?” lucas chuckles. “suppose it’s better he’s not, right? ‘my markie’, yeah?” lucas mocked. donghyuck’s ears went red. “just tell me, lucas.” he took his weight off his arms, fluffing up his hair. “plane crash. amnesia. bastard completely forgot who he was before the crash. his personality changed completely. he went from sociopathic dickhead, to really fucking shy bitch boy.” donghyuck’s eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped open.

“he’d moved states at least four times before coming to texas, if that’s got anything to do with… anything, really.” lucas comments offhandedly.

“i need to talk to mark.” he grabbed his stuff, ignoring lucas’ protests, and left.

-

“mark!” donghyuck called, waving his arm. mark turned, bewildered, but a smile swiftly found its way onto his face upon seeing donghyuck. “hyuckie!” mark ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug. donghyuck let out an ‘oof!’ upon impact, an involuntary smile coming up on his face. they stood there in each others embraces until mark broke away with a pout. “are you going to ignore me again after this?” mark’s voice was small, almost pitiful.

donghyucks smile fell, and he chose to ignore the question. “i need to talk to you, markie.” mark’s smile softened, but remained on his face. “of course, duckie. anything.” duckie? that was new. donghyuck’s stomach fluttered. well, shit. “c’mon, let’s go somewhere more secluded.” mark nodded, following donghyuck as he walked away.

they ended up underneath the bleachers at the university’s football ground. mark’s nervous fidgeting had made a comeback, despite how comfortable he had been with donghyuck recently. “mark.” donghyuck took a breath. he knows he shouldn’t ask about what is probably a sensitive topic to mark, but he can’t help himself. “do you know a lucas? wong lucas? yukhei? huang xuxi? i swear, lucas, just stick to one fucking name-“

mark fell to his knees, collapsing sideways onto the dirt. “shit, mark!” donghyuck fell beside mark, mark’s body convulsing with dry heaves. “mark? mark! can you hear me? mark?” his only response was a pained whimper and more gags coming from mark. “uh- shit, fuck, what do i do?” panicking, donghyuck pulled out his phone and dialled 000.

“shit. uh- hello? can i have an ambulance please? my friend collapsed and is dry heaving a lot and i’m not sure what’s wrong with him. i’m at texas university under the bleachers at the football field.” the other end rustled before a reply came through. “we’ll send an ambulance. stay exactly where you are and we’ll be there soon.” the line beeped, and donghyuck once again placed his attention on mark, who was no longer dry heaving but appeared to have passed out. that wasn’t good.

“mar-” donghyuck’s voice got cut off midway through his sentence. his throat had closed and he couldn’t breathe. he braced his arms in the soft sand as his head swum and his vision blackened. donghyuck’s arms gave out and he managed to roll himself onto his side before his face met the sand. he could feel his consciousness slipping away slowly and his eyes fluttered shut.

he felt a pushing at the front of his chest, winding around his ribcage with an uncomfortable slithering sensation. he groaned as whatever it was pushed against the front of his abdomen, pain jolting throughout that area. donghyuck borderline screamed when he felt his chest being split open from the inside, blood fountaining out of the gaping hole. he felt the thing slide over his chest, to his arms, his neck, his legs. he realised belatedly that there were multiple of the things.

they felt rough against donghyuck’s skin, a texture akin to that of a vine, maybe. mustering up the strength to open his eyes, he saw that they _were_ vines. vines covered in his blood. 

they were flowering as they slid over his skin, and he watched in horror as the hole in his chest opened more to accomodate a large, white, bloodstained flower. his head fell back in pain and small whimpers fell through his parted lips.

donghyuck saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and registered that it was mark. “m-mark.” he rasped out. he saw mark turn to look at him, and the expression on his face was that of disgust. “well, at least you don’t scream as much as the others did. bye-bye, _‘duckie_ ’.” that managed to hurt more than the vines did. donghyuck would scream and cry, but he felt as if his lungs had been shredded.

mark’s figure rose from the sand, him brushing it off like nothing happened. as he turned to leave, he spoke again. “yeah, i do know lucas.” donghyucks ears rang with the sound of sirens, and then everything turned black. 


	2. explanation

mark: mark’s sociopathic tendencies continued on to after the plane crash. in the plane crash, mark didn’t actually lose his memory. thus, he continued on to torment more people. they were very very briefly mentioned, but some of the ‘others’ mark was talking about includes yuta, jeno, jaemin and johnny. the others don’t exist in real life. when mark got through the plane crash mainly unscathed, he realised he could use this to his advantage. he pretended to have lost his memory in order to kill more people. 

at the start, we see mark’s thoughts on the situation with donghyuck. he never really had a crush on him. mark had it planned the whole time; he would act coy and shy and wait for donghyuck to approach him first. when donghyuck did, mark’s plan got set into action: make donghyuck fall in love with him, make him contract hanahaki and leave him to die. he makes donghyuck contract hanahaki by slipping a crushed flower seed into his drink (this scene i decided not to post, but donghyuck goes to the bathroom at the cafe and that’s when mark does it). 

we also see in the cafe scene with mark and donghyuck that mark’s shy façade fades briefly when he burns his mouth on the hot chocolate. 

donghyuck: donghyuck’s situation is basically the same as mark’s; he puts up an innocent front but is actually a serial killer ghklkhjgk. he doesn’t really try to hide his intentions (to the readers, at least). 

basically markhyuck just played each other at their own games and donghyuck ends up dead lmfao whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i should be sorry for this or not...


End file.
